United Federation of Planets
The United Federation of Planets is an interstellar Federal Republic founded in 2161, and comprised of over 150 member worlds and over 1,000 semi-autonomous colonies. The Federation neighbors the Klingon Empire, the Romulan Star Empire, the Cardassian Union, and several smaller groups. Its capital is located on Earth, as is Starfleet Headquarters and the majority of Starfleet Command. 'Government' The UFP is governed by the President and the Federation Council. President The President is elected every four years, and has executive power similar to that of the President of the United States. Each President appoints his own Cabinet, who advise him on issues or head up departments themselves. The President serves as Commander in Chief of all the Federation's military forces, and has the power to install martial law or direct military actions directly. Military leaders will often report directly to the President, especially during emergencies or wartime. The President's office is located in the Earth city of Paris on the European continent. 'Federation Council' Counter-balancing the President is the Federation Council, a unicameral legislative branch consisting of representatives from all member worlds. The Council has the power to create, amend, and ratify Federation laws, and has at least some authority over Starfleet. Additionally, the Council has authority over foreign policy, as well as diplomatic protocols. 'Federation Courts' Lastly, the Federation Supreme Court and heirarchy of regional, district, and local courts both interpret and enforce the laws created by the Federation Council. These courts are limited to civilians in most cases, as Starfleet has its own system for court martial. 'Military' As mentioned previously, the main military force in the Federation is Starfleet. This organization is controlled by Starfleet Command, and reports directly to the Federation President or Council. However, unlike most military organizations throughout history, Starfleet is not purely a military organization. As well as defense of the Federation, Starfleet is tasked with exploration and diplomacy. Starship Captains are even authorized to negotiate treaties on the Federation's behalf. 'Starships' Starfleet uses several different starship classes. The majority of these starships are restricted specifically to Starfleet, although some planetary militias have been authorized to use these ships for training or local defense. See Federation starships 'History' The United Federation of Planets was formed in 2161, with four founding members: Earth, Vulcan, Andoria, and Tellar. These founding members were joined almost immediately by several other planets, most of whom already had strong ties to one or more members. Among the early members were the Denobulans, the Rigelians, the Coridanites, and several others. By the early 2200's, the Federation was considered a major power in the Alpha Quadrant, and was involved in at least one war with the Klingon Empire. These wars were the exception rather than the rule, and for most of the 24th century, the Federation was in a state of relative peace. However, in 2365, the Federation encountered the Borg, a meeting which would significantly affect the next few years. On two separate occasions, the Borg launched attacks directly at Earth. Thankfully, the USS Enterprise and her crew managed to stop them both times. Again, in 2373, the Federation was plunged into war with the Dominion, and later the Breen Confederacy. This war would last for almost three years, costing billions of lives. Even now, the Federation has not recovered fully. Even as the Dominion War ended, the seeds for more conflict had already been sown. War with the Klingon Empire followed in the early 25th century, despite the fact that the two had been allies only a few years earlier. Category:Governments